


When in Boystown

by littlebeast



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x08, Alcohol, Episode Related, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebeast/pseuds/littlebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have a conversation about where they're sleeping that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Boystown

Mickey makes sure Gallagher doesn’t touch any of the white stuff or disappear behind closed doors with older men, but that doesn’t stop Gallagher from getting too shit faced to stand by the time the party starts clearing out. 

“No, Mick, it’s fine. I do it all the time. Brian’s totally cool with it.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he is.” Mickey crosses his arms over his chest and tries to remember how many flights of stairs they walked up on their way in, just in case he has to carry Gallagher down them on their way back to the L. 

“No, no, it’s not like that.” Gallagher waves an arm in the general direction of what Mickey assumes to be the exit, only just missing some guy walking past with a tray full of empty cocktail glasses. “I mean, you’re free to leave. By all means! I’m sure I'll see you around.”

Mickey groans. In another world—one where fathers didn’t come home early and boys didn’t skip their senior year of high school to join the army—Mickey would’ve already been halfway back to the Southside and let Gallagher do the chasing. In another lifetime where Mickey had never woken up to Ian Gallagher standing over his bed with a tire iron, he would've never been caught dead this side of Wrigley Stadium. But here and now, there’s no real choice to be made. Mickey's still kicking himself for stepping out of the house this morning. He's not letting Gallagher out of his sight now.

“Fine.” Mickey acquiesces, throwing his hands up in half-hearted protest or total surrender. But Gallagher’s already turning to wave down Brian; Mickey grabs him by the elbow to steady him as he sways.

“Hey Bri, mind if we crash on your couch tonight?”

“Of course!” Brian says brightly. “Mickey, think you might be able to give me a hand here? I have fresh pillows and blankets in the linen closet.”

So that’s how Mickey finds himself startling awake on a pull out couch in some swanky Boystown loft, having dreamed of Ian laying in a snowdrift with blue lips and pale skin.

Mickey reaches out and grasps blindly, eyes still adjusting to the dark, and finds his fingers locked around Gallagher’s bicep. He doesn’t stir, but Mickey can hear Gallagher’s breath whistling through his nose and the skin under Mickey’s palm is warm.


End file.
